


Chills

by Gix



Category: Dream Team (MCYT)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, No Smut, Pet Names, Realizing Feelings, Sapnap deserves better lmao, Slow Burn, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gix/pseuds/Gix
Summary: The thing about ongoing jokes is that, at some point, your brain forgets it’s fake.Two idiots anxiously pine over each other as the freezing cold of winter sets in.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 343





	1. George Really Hates the Cold

_ The thing about ongoing jokes is that, at some point, your brain forgets it’s fake. _

It’s getting colder. 

His breath forms light mists in the air, and George yet again finds himself wishing for summer. 

The UK is never truly warm like it is closer to the equator, but at least the sun peaks through in those months.

Now, it’s ice cold and grey, clouds hiding much-needed light with their constant presence. Even the spots that do magically get a beam of sun feel frigid against the skin.

The most irritating part, however, is the lack of snow. 

They still had a month until the first snows of winter would blow in to cover the landscape. At least when it snows, it’s beautiful. In some places, people will even scoop fresh-fallen flakes into tins and poor hot syrup in to make candy. Red noses and blue fingers are forgotten during snowfall, abandoned thoughts for catching snowflakes and making angels. Even as an adult, George appreciates the sight of the thick powders that fall from the sky to coat houses and trees alike each year. 

But right now, no such sight can be seen. Snow has yet to come, but it’s still cold outside. So for now, everything’s just... gray. Dark, heavy clouds threaten rain that never comes everyday, and ice runs through the bloodstream of anyone unfortunate enough to be outside. 

Store fronts are lined with posters for thick blankets and jackets, things he doesn’t need, but still tempt him as he pass. Yet, no matter how thick his jacket is, the chill seeps in. Somehow, through the little cracks in his window, the seams of sweaters, the tiny gaps in his floorboards, the cold gets in. It makes him dreary yet awake all at once. George wants nothing more then to crawl into bed, beneath as many blankets as he can find, and sleep until the chill fades. But the moment he’s beneath the covers, he can’t sleep. The chill is still there, insistent on keeping him irritated, shifting him from sleep to conscious to sleep again. 

Everyday draws on longer and longer, and it simply seeps deeper and deeper into his bones.

George doesn’t realize how much he truly hates the cold until the next time he streams with Dream.

He doesn’t even understand why he’s upset at first. Usually, he’d pity his friend, offering advice and small words of comfort.

But when Dream announced to the call that they were currently having “humid rains” in Florida, leaving him sweaty, George felt anger bubble in his brain, jealous and hot. That feeling gave way into one of envy after the stream ended, and he groaned audibly as another shiver forced him from his chair and to the closet, where he grabbed yet another blanket to drape over himself. Dreams laugh distantly echoed through his headphones.

George rolls his eyes as he wraps the blanket as tightly around himself as possibly without restricting movement, sitting back down in his chair and re-opening Minecraft. 

Dream is still giggling, hitting his character in-game and bouncing away once it became clear George was no longer AFK. 

He finds himself laughing back, though he doesn’t really register what’s so funny. Dreams voice plays in his ears once again.

“What are you groaning about? Jealous?”

He snorts in response, chasing Dreams character down the ravine.

“I just can’t believe you’re complaining about heat while I’m over here with fucking hypothermia.”

Sapnap, apparently back from the toilet, chimes in.

“Just move to America, Brit boy.”

Another snort is the only response George gives. Dream laughs again, quietly.

“Sap, we all know he’d never come to America. He hates us to much.”

His voice becomes whiny and pouty by the end, drawing out syllables in a way that makes him sound like a toddler being told “no” for the first time. George giggles along with him.

“Yeah, have to stay a whole continent away from you two or else I’ll go insane.”

Dream types a small :( in chat and hits George a couple times with a stick.

“Aw common Gogy, I know you don’t mean me. It’s just Dream you wanna stay away from.”

George hums in mock consideration. Sapnap makes kissey noises while moving to him in-game. 

“Maybe...”

Sapnap hits Dream as the green avatar tries to move between them, and knocks him off a cliff. Dream lets out a dramatic death screech as he falls. They all chuckle.

“That’s why you’re going to meet me first, and never meet up with the stinky green boy.”

Sapnap’s grin is audible, and George finds himself smirking back as he plays along.

“Well...you’re not wrong....”

“Oh, come on now.”

Sap and George giggle as Dream pouts, his character crouching in a “depressed” stance, staring at the ground.

“You’d definitely meet up with me if you had the chance. Cuz you~love~me~”

George hums again, bursting out into giggles at the offended gasp that he gets in response. Sapnap hits Dream again.

“See, Dream? Gogy is mine!”

They pretend to make out, and they all burst out giggling before killing each other once again.

“In all seriousness though, I would like to meet you in person sometime George.”

Sapnap’s words bring him back to the conversation, shifts the tone slightly, and this time George genuinely considers this.

“I mean, I’m not opposed to it, but...”

“But...?”

“Well, there’s a lot of stuff we’d need to work out first. Who’s flying where, how long the visit lasts, when this happens, how will we stream, yeah?”

This time it’s Dream who pops in.

“I think you should come to America.”

George huffs playfully.

“Well I’m not even meeting up with you, so I don’t think your opinion matters here.”

“George!!”

Dream whines as they laugh again, but his next statement does catch George off guard.

“I’d meet up with you sometime if you could come here. I just don’t want to travel to far from family. I’d really like to see you.”

It’s... _odd_...coming from Dream. 

His tone softened in a way that showed the truth in his words, and made George really pause to think about the implications. 

He hadn’t even seen Dreams face yet, and the idea of seeing it for the first time in person made small, anxious butterflies flutter in his stomach. 

Meeting with Sapnap was one thing, they’d seen each other before. And they saw each other on a regular basis. Most of his calls were with Sap, often on FaceTime unless it was ungodly hours of night for one of them, and even then they tended to keep cameras on. 

Dream was different. They’d call often, but never with face cam on. Sometimes Dream would turn it on for a short amount of time to show Patches, or one of the infamous Florida lighting storms, but he was always careful about it.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Dream had said once, “I’m just not that confident about it, and I like the mystery, you know?” 

George had given up trying to convince Dream long ago. He didn’t want to push his boundaries or make the other feel uncomfortable, no matter how curious he was.

Still, he can’t deny that whenever Dream sends him a Snapchat his heart races, even though he knows what it’ll be. Either a picture of his cat or some meme, often captioned “Still not me LOL”

It’s infuriating sometimes.

Dream knows he’s curious, knows he wants to ask, but he also knows George understands his boundaries. Yet Dream still teases him about it whenever he gets the chance. 

Once he put a picture of his face under a meme, so George could just see some tufts of hair and the background of his room behind the image. The caption had read “Sneak peak ;)” and George had felt his heart flip in panic. That implied there would be a point where he’d see Dreams face. He’d hoped that’d be soon.

That was several months ago. 

Now, here Dream was, offering to meet him, and yet he hesitated. Something about seeing him for the first time in person made it feel more...

Intimate.

Dream and Sapnap moved on, discussing old memories and video ideas, leaving George with time to think.

It sounded great in theory, but there’s still issues. _What if he couldn’t find Dream at the airport, and was left stranded in America?_

_ What if Dream decided he actually didn’t want George there, and it all goes to waste? _

_ How would he stream during a visit? _

_ How long would the visit last? _

Would Sapnap be there too, or would it be just them?

Anxiety isn’t uncommon or new for George, but he still hates the feeling.

In reality, it was just his friend messing with him, as he always did. It wouldn’t be a big deal even if Dream really meant it. Friends fly out to see each other all the time. Hell, most of George’s friends would require him to fly out in order to see them. He had done it before, driving a few hours to meet an online friend. 

It’s normal.

It _should_ feel normal.

But even just listening to Dreams voice now, chattering on with Sapnap about some random project, made George’s stomach twist. He felt like it would be awkward, if he met Dream.

What if he accidentally leaked Dreams face?

Would Dream ever forgive him?

Sudden silence caused George to refocus on the monitor in front of him, seeing the “Sapnap left the game” notification hover in the chat for a bit. 

He wondered, distantly, if he’d meet Sapnap’s girlfriend when he went to America.

Dream was the first to speak after Sapnap said goodnight and left the call.

“Is it really that cold over there?”

George found himself sighing, both in sad anger of the chill, and in the comfort of going back to normal conversation.

“Yeah. It’s awful. I sleep with like, five blankets right now.”

“Maybe I could help warm you up.”

Dreams mock-flirtatious voice made him laugh, and the other joined in. George smirked at his screen.

“Yeah, as if Dream. You couldn’t warm someone up if they were standing in lava.”

Dream chuckled, slight wheeze edging into his laugh as he continued the bit.

“That’s not what you were saying last night~”

“ _DREAM_!”

He laughed as Dream wheezed, continuing to joke through giggles.

“I-I could warm you up from the inside, Gogy~”

He snorted.

“Assuming you’d be ‘top’”

Dream let out a near-painful sounding laugh, getting further from his mic as he presumedly doubled over.

George continued,

“The fanfics say otherwise, Dreamy~”

Another wheeze came from the other end, and George laughed along with him. Dream got closer to his mic after a few seconds to breath, lowering his voice as deep as he could.

“Well they don’t know how I am in bed, do they, George?”

His stomach twisted, even as he laughed with Dream. When he lowered his voice, George couldn’t help but find it attractive. Similar to Eret doing “The voice”. But Dream doing it was different, because he only does it off stream. His entire tone changes, and for a second, it feels real.

It feels like a command sometimes, and leaves him breathless. ( _From laughter,_ George thinks. _Definitely just laughter._ )

Dream goes on after laughing a bit, still using the damn voice to purposefully make George’s guts twist.

“Though, they may be right about some of my...habits. You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?”

George genuinely chokes. “The voice” Dream puts on feels to real, to serious. It sounds like the man is right in his ear, chest rumbling from the sweet vibrations.

He laughs as best as he can with the wind knocked from his lungs, breathing a little before talking again.

“Well, maybe I will, Dream. For now, though, I need to go to bed.”

Dreams whiny reply is instant.

“Awwww noooooo. _Geoooorge_!”

He laughs again, feeling comfort settle back in.

“Sorry Dreamy. It’s my bedy time. We’ll talk tomorrow, yeah.”

Dreams quiet for a second as George logs out of the game and clicks back to his Discord window. The green bubble around Dreams name flickers, then becomes constant as Dream speaks again. 

“Tomorrow then, _baby_ ~”

**_ Dream has left the call. _ **

His voice was deeper that time, somehow. George is left breathless for real, this time.

It was a joke, he knows.

But being called something so endearing in that voice...

It just fucked with him in a way he wasn’t used to.

He slipped out of his chair and into bed, carrying his mountain of blankets with him as he puzzled over the words.

He curled up and got ready to sleep while thinking about that voice.

He drifted into sleep while repeating the words in his head.

Distantly, he realized he wasn’t quite as cold as before.


	2. Chapter 2

The idea of him flying to America isn’t seriously brought up again for a long time.

It’s mentioned occasionally, of course. Half-hearted questions met by noncommittal answers that then go forgotten as they move to some new topic.

George tries to avoid the thought completely. It makes him sick with nervous excitement, but that’s accompanied by doubting thoughts and questions he doesn’t have answers to.

Dream seems to be doing the exact opposite, bringing it up randomly and shooting out dates that would work for him. Adds random details in (You could stream from my PC! Cmon, George doesn’t need a hotel, just stay at my place! I’ll sleep on the couch, and you can take the bed as my ‘esteemed guest’)

Still, George mulls over it a lot more then he’d like to admit. Talking with Dream really made him desperate to see the other, but he’s still very nervous. Anxiety has this way of sticking around even when everything is seemingly resolved.

It crosses his thoughts often as a month passes. December begins, yet it still doesn’t carry snow.

Sadly, he won’t be able to spend Christmas with his family this year, everyone caught up in some other events halfway across the UK.

It’s times like this he wishes he hadn’t moved so far. Christmas is the last holiday he wants to spend alone.

On December 2and, at nearly 3AM, Dream calls him.

His brain is blurry with lack of sleep, half the words the other is saying slipping through his thoughts without actually being grasped. Dream rambles for nearly an hour, and it’s only around 30 minutes in that George realizes what he’s talking about.

“Okay, I’m buying plane tickets right now. What dates work for you?”

His brain only half-works. He knows he’s basically free for the next month, and says as much. His room is so cold. George leaves his bed for a sweater, and Dreams voice faintly follows him from the bed,

“Even through Christmas?”

He returns in the thickest sweater he could find in his closet.

“Yeah. Family’s busy.”

Dream hums in response, a few clicks on the mouse heard from the other line.

“What about...the 12th? It’s about ten days away, and you can stay through Christmas. Uh, if you want to?”

George finally thinks about the situation. It dawns on him all at once, what Dreams plan would mean, how this might effect the weird feelings he’d been avoiding.

“It’s okay, Dream. I’ll just stay a week, you should spend Christmas with your family.”

Dream hums quietly. A few more clicks are heard, then he speaks again.

“You could spend Christmas with us. My fam really wouldn’t mind.”

George can feel the flush on his cheeks. He shakes his head.

“No no no. I wouldn’t want to impose, even if they ‘don’t mind.’ Let’s stick to a week.”

Dream sounds disappointed, but sets up the flight accordingly. George offers to pay him back, but Dream laughs it off, saying it’s fine as long as he finally gets to meet George in person.

They end the call, and he slips into sleep, much warmer then before.

10 Days.

He has ten days to mentally prepare himself to see Dream in person, listen to his voice, _stay in his house_ for a week.

George is scared. All the what-ifs race through his mind again, taunting him and shifting his sleep schedule.

9.

Sapnap is a little upset when he finds out. It’s fine, he was going to spend the Holidays with his girlfriend anyway, but he’s a little offended to be left out of their first meeting.

George is a little upset he won’t be there too. He doesn’t know if he can handle staying with Dream alone. This doesn’t feel like a joke anymore.

8.

George stays up on Quackity’s late stream once again. The other thanks him at the end, but also asks him what’s wrong. He apparently “seemed off” throughout the stream. George laughed it off as just being busy and tired, and ended the call.

Was it that obvious? Would Dream notice too?

7.

Dream calls him late at night again. He’s nervous throughout the other call, stuttering and sweating. He overheats as the other laughs in his ears.

If Dream does notice, he doesn’t mention it.

6.

He buys a gift on impulse. This close to the Holidays, he needs to get Dream something. He decides on food, since the other really enjoys a good feast. He buys the first expensive and fancy-looking chocolates he finds, blushing like he’s getting stuff for a highschool crush. He ships it to Dreams address before he can back out.

5.

He’s embarrassed. Dream had told his stream about their meetup, how neither of them planned to stream during that time. The chat spammed shipping stuff, which Dream teased and laughed about. He couldn’t stream that night.

4.

Another late night call, another set of plans. Dream told him about several locations they should check out during his visit, and he’s delighted by the others excitement.

Maybe, just _maybe_ , Dream is as anxious as he is about the visit. He tentatively allows himself to think so.

3.

He starts packing. Dream told him not to pack too much cold-weather wear, because it’s a lot warmer in Florida, even in winter. George really hopes he’s not being fucked with.

2.

He’s just playing a waiting game at this point. Packed and ready, he doesn’t even stream because he’s too nervous to do anything but wait. He really hopes he’s not the only one feeling this way.

1.

Getting into the airport and onto the plane is a pain in the ass. He’s really thankful the tickets are online, because it makes it slightly less stressful, but still. He’ll get to Florida around 10PM his time, 5PM Dreams time. Anxiety twists his gut as he sits at his gate. There’s still an hour until they board.

0.

The landing nearly makes him throw up. He’s excited, and horribly scared. What the fuck is even happening.

He steps through the gate, passing other passengers who anxiously clamor in and about the airport, making his way to baggage claim. He has to wait twenty minutes before the bags finally start rolling down the conveyor belt. He glances around the entire time, expecting Dream to suddenly appear and finally relieve the horrible twisting inside his gut. He doesn’t.

George grabs his bag once it arrives at last, and pulls himself outside.

Dream was right, the air here is a lot warmer then in Brighton. People push past him, and he rushes to lean against a pole and pull out his phone. He starts to text Dream,

**Hey where are you-**

“Oh George~”

He’s startled, and turns to the voice.

_Dream_.


	3. Chapter 3

He really should’ve expected this.

Green eyes glitter at him mischievously beneath a fucking plastic mask that covers the other mans face fully. Dream.

_This bastard._

The mask is one of those cheap ones you can buy at any arts and crafts store. It barely fits the others face, but the black hoodie he’s wearing covers the rest of his features. That stupid fucking smiley face has been drawn-on the masks cheek in Sharpie. This is something so stupidly in-character for Dream, of fucking course he’d do this.

The masked man walks up to George, a laugh on his tongue as they finally greet each other,

“Hello, Gogy.”

George can’t decide if this is hilarious, horribly embarrassing, or infuriating.

For now, he settles for irritatingly funny.

“Hello, Dream. Nice face.”

The other can’t hold it back. A wheeze escapes Dream as he pulls George into a tight hug. They’re similar in height, George slightly taller, and fit comfortably into the embrace. When they pull away, he can see the grin beneath the mask and finds himself smiling along.

It _is_ kinda (very) funny.

Until Dream drives them to his house while wearing the mask the entire time.

Dream even insists on getting drive-through on the way back, the poor lady in the window startled half to death when some idiot in a mask pulls up. Dream makes sure to leave a big tip, he notes.

George eats his burger (Dream laughs at him as he says “borgah” for the sixth time in a row. The British man gives up.) on the drive home as Dream gives him a sort-of-tour of Florida.

“That place there has the best pancakes _ever_. They’re local, nothing else like them! Oh, and that store there sells like copies of fossils and shit. It was one of my favorites as a kid. They have giant re-creations of dinosaur skeletons, it’s so cool. And this place we’re passing over here-“

It’s interesting, learning about the mans life. He also finds it incredibly endearing to listen to the other point out location after location he’d been, giving out random little details. He hoped to learn more about the man throughout his visit.

“The weather here can be such a bitch though, man. Be prepared to sweat your ass off. So many people who’re tourists complain about the humidity. I’m kinda used to it, myself. One upside of Florida weather is the lighting storms, though! I always thought they’re so cool and pretty to watch. Hopefully you see one while you’re here. Ohh, we could also go crab hunting-“

George tries to listen to the other ramble passionately, but he’s just gotten off a ten hour flight, and he’s really, really tired. It doesn’t help that Dreams voice is so soothing in-person, creating a sort of deep white noise for the other as he talks. Gogy silently thanks Dream for doing all the talking thus far as he drifts off, leaning on the passenger side window.

He’s shaken awake again a half hour later, a sheepish voice pulling him back to reality.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to talk so much. I literally talked you to sleep.”

George shakes his head, pushing himself out of the car and following the other into his house.

“No, I liked it. I was just really tired, and honestly, I couldn’t’ve held a conversation of I tried. I feel a lot better now, actually.”

Dream nods as he pulls out his keys. They clink together as he sorts through for the right one, then fumbles with the doorknob for a few seconds as he attempts to unlock it.

“Success!” George teases as the masked man finally manages to open the door. He receives a withering look, but it’s followed by a chuckle as they finally walk into Dreams house.

It’s small, not really a show of wealth or anything. George had been expecting that. He and Dream had talked plenty of times about Dreams use of money, how he only really splurged on food and friends, how sometimes he felt guilty for collecting wealth while others had so little. That’s why he’d also often donate to non-profit charities, to support others.

There’s a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, Dreams room, and this weird half-closet-half-room that the man has his washer-drier in.

Patches greets them at the door, friendly and curious about their guest. Dream reaches down to lift her, allowing George to pet her a little before the cat gets fed up and jumps back onto the floor. She wanders over to the Brit’s suitcase instead, thoroughly investigating.

Dream walks to the kitchen and begins pouring them both some water. It’s late in the day, but the other seems bustling with energy. If George is honest, he feels the same way.

It’s almost too hot here for George.

He’d just come from the snowy landscape of Brighton, and now stood in the unchanging Florida humidity. It is actually colder this time of year, Dream informed him, but it was still a lot warmer then the UK.

Dream tugs up the mask slightly to practically chug his water. George stares at the man, who grins at him when he looks back.

“What?”

“Are you ever going to take that stupid thing off?”

Dream laughs at him.

“May-heh-maybe~”

George hums as he drinks his own water. Dream, having not eaten on the drive back, fishes his burger out of the bag and begins to eat, humming back through a giggle.

George allows the other to eat as he forms a plan, sneaky ideas passing through his brain until he settles on one.

Dream finishes what he can, shoving the leftovers somewhat carelessly into the fridge. George acts then, coming up behind the other and brushing his shoulder with his hand.

“Dream~” He sing songs.

“George~” Dream answers in the same tone, turning around to face the other, resulting in a somewhat pinned position against the fridge. His eyes still look smug though.

They both move at once. George attempts to grab the mask as quickly as possible while Dream ducks under his arm, effectively avoiding the attack.

_Oh, it’s on._

George dashes at the other, who loops behind the couch. They stand still for a second, making feints left in right to try to bait the other into moving.

Then, Dream sprints down the hallway. George chases, Patches meowing her complaints as they pass.

Dream nearly closes the door in time.

Nearly.

George manages to push through last-second, and Dream panics as he stands on the bed, holding deodorant from his bed stand like a weapon.

“Oh, Dream~”

Dreams eyes are visible, meaning George can watch him plan. He glances at the door, the small closet in the corner, then back to George.

George walks to the end of the bed. He’s about to stand on it, grab Dream and finally get that stupid mask off when Dream jumps off the bed and rushes out the door.

Sadly, in reality, manhunts are a lot harder to win.

His socks slip on the hardwood floor, a sharp yelp escaping him as his ass hits harshly.

George hearing his friends pain, rushes out and help the other up. They move to the couch as Dream rubs his spine in an attempt to get the pain to stop.

“Fuck....that hurt.”

“Maybe don’t run in socks, dumbass.”

“Hey! You were doing it too.”

They laugh, and George looks the other in the eyes. If Dream were truly uncomfortable, he’d stop, which is why he’s slow while raising his hand to the others face.

Yet, Dream just nods and closes his eyes, leaning forwards slightly to give George better access. George feels his own breathing get heavier.

He doesn’t know what it is about slipping the masks elastic up and over the blondes head that shifts the mood to something more...sensual...but it does. He’s careful not to ruin the moment, taking his time to pull of the mask and breathing deep as Dreams head begins to tilt up to meet his gaze. He catches sight of those mischievous eyes and-

The prick promptly covers his face with his arms.

George nearly whines.

“Dreeeeam!”

Dream’s laugh is muffled behind his hoodie sleeves. He leans back onto the couch to escape George’s hands, which try to push the others arms away from his face.

George has to push himself up so he’s nearly on top of the other, one hand keeping his weight off of Dream as the other tugs on the mans arms.

They both laugh as he struggles. He find the man in front of him incredibly endearing, even if he was desperate to see his face already. He tugs again, and this time Dream lets go, only to cover George’s eyes with his hands. He does whine this time, using both hands to keep himself from crushing Dream while trying to pull his face away.

If fails, Dream holding his head tightly while continuing to cover his eyes.

“Dream, please!”

Dream laughs at him, grip still firm.

“You don’t deserve it yet, Georgy~”

That has him stilling. The slight shift in tone, the way Dreams voice got deeper, the words that hinted at something more (even if Dream hadn’t meant it that way) had a flash of heat radiating through him, making his body tense. He really, really needs to focus on not getting hard right now.

Dream, curse him, notices this. The smirk is audible in his voice as he continues, tormenting the poor man,

“Oh? You like that thought? Being bossed around in order to get a reward, hm, Gogy?”

He holds back another, more real whine. He doesn’t dare move. Any closer, and he’ll snap.

“Maybe you’ll deserve it after being a good boy, _baby_ ~”

He snaps.

George pushes forwards blindly, nearly head butting the other in an awkward attempt at a kiss. It’s horribly clumsy, and leaves his face burning with shame, but it gets the point across.

_I want this._

And then, Dream is finally, finally pulling his hands away from his eyes. They don’t go very far, landing on George’s cheeks instead and pulling him closer, into a soft, intoxicating kiss.

Florida is really too hot for George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kinda a self-indulgent, fluffy fic. I know this probably isn't where people want it to end, but actual smut between these two isn't something I really want to write lmao. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
